


Mine

by HikariMat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: It wasn't a matter of liking to mark him, it was a matter of needing it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1132 day ♡
> 
> Thanks to Bruce, as usual ♡

Whenever they had sex, Zoro loved to mark Sanji to show he owned him. When they kissed, he marked him. When the blonde rode him, he marked him. When the cook was on all fours, the swordsman marked the full length of his back. Even when Zoro was on the receiving end, he loved to stick his mouth to the blonde's attractive neck and make it his own.

It was somewhat possessive, but extremely necessary. Sanji flirted with hundreds of women with every new island they stepped on. Inside their own ship he spent the day drooling al over Robin and Nami, even when he was in front of the swordsman, making it seem on purpose to make Zoro jealous. He knew it wasn't on purpose though, that it was just a nasty weakness of the cook's personality, but that didn't mean he could find a way not to be angry. Zoro was overly jealous, rightly so, and always tried hard to get his boyfriend's attention back, either by insulting him or knocking him overboard to cool down all that fire the blond had for every female on the planet.

Things seemed to get worse when he saw a woman kissing Sanji's neck and leaving a lipstick mark, as if he belonged to her. The swordsman had never felt as angry as at that moment and in the days that followed it. He felt that sometime, no matter how bizarre the blond's behavior was, some woman would be enchanted and correspond his flirts, but he just wasn’t ready for that day, so he always had to mark him.

He marked every inch of the blonde's body, who moaned in his arms, loving every single touch from him. As angry as he was, even in those days he still made love to Sanji, as the bastard liked to call it, in Zoro's vision to call what they did make love was embarrassing as fuck. Sanji moaned his name and Zoro knew the blond was completely surrendered and he was the only one who had the right to hear his moans, he was the only one to whom the blond surrendered himself in this way. And most important, the one he loved.

Zoro just didn't know how much Sanji loved being marked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
